Recently, an increase in theft and overall concerns of personal security have drawn into question the wisdom of relying on non-locking mailboxes for curbside mail delivery. Mail delivered by a postal carrier is often left unguarded for hours or even days at a time. Valuable correspondence, such as bank statements, negotiable instruments, and credit cards, are placed at risk of being stolen, particularly in light of a rising trend in identity theft.
Providing a locking mechanism on mailboxes provides a partial solution. A lock helps to ensure that mail and other articles are securely stored and that access is limited. Conventional mailbox locking mechanisms generally utilize a standard lock and tumbler mounted to a hinged mailbox door. When rotated using the key on a closed mailbox door, the tumbler turns an internal cam that slides against a frame or recess within the mailbox and locks the mailbox door. However, the locked mailbox door can be compromised by forcibly prying the mailbox door using a lever, such as a screwdriver, to deform the internal cam and bend the mailbox door open, thereby gaining access to the contents stored within.
Therefore, there is a need for a mailbox locking mechanism that is resistant to prying and similar attack.